Chiaki is probably in love
by Ayumi Sakura
Summary: Chiaki s reactions to 13 signs of falling in love. Nodame always told him I love you everyday, this time around will Chiaki realize if he is in love? By these signs he shall know his true feelings. R and R! oneshot!


**A/N: Just kinda bored, haha. Enjoy! Chiaki**'**s reaction on 13 signs of falling in love. Kinda got an idea from the other writers. Found it from the net. Thank you!**

**Please R and R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nodame Cantabile!**

**

* * *

**

Is Chiaki falling in love? 13 signs will tell him.

I'm tired from conducting and an idiot vendor shoved a booklet to me and forcing me to buy it. I have no time for these things, I even wasted my money for it. I throw the booklet to the bed as I changed clothes. Then I lie down my king-sized bed in my apartment. It's so boring this night with Nodame gone practicing at school. Wait, why the hell am I thinking about that woman? Nevermind, my money would go to waste if I don´t read this booklet, what is written in it anyway? By the way my name is Shinichi Chiaki in case you don´t really know.

13 signs of falling in love, great let us see if it helps in anything.

**13. When you are on the phone with them late at night and they hang up, you already miss them even if it was just two minutes ago.**  
Who would miss that woman? Besides we see each other everyday why would there be a time I would miss her? Is she special or anything? She calls every damn minute so how would I miss such a crazy woman? I called her back because she suddenly hanged up without saying anything so I was- Wait. I was not worried get it people?

**12. You read their texts over and over again.  
**Common sense that is the magic word, common sense. Anyone in the right mind would not read their text messages over and over again. That´s just absurd, besides I read mine over and over again because her japanese is twisted and even a genius would not be able to decode what that woman wants to say good thing I still understand it. Okay, that was wrong I did not understand anything she was trying to say don´t get me wrong.

**11. You walk really slowly when you are with them.  
**NO, In fact I even have to run even faster than an average human being can, I´m trying to walk with a loose animal here. Not that I´m trying to catch up with her, it´s just that she might go around on her own and cause trouble. That woman always causes trouble to me. Besides how in the world is she able to walk so fast continuously? Right, I remembered she´s an animal. Right.

**10. You feel shy whenever you are with them.  
**One thing to get this straight, SHE is the one who needs to get shy around me, not that I´m being a narcissist or anything. I mean that woman never gets shy around me, hugging me, smelling me, crashing to my room, asking food from me. Why do I need to be shy around her? Am I some kind of lovesick teenager? Definitely NOT.

**9. Your heart starts beating faster and faster whenever you are with them.  
**My heart beats faster and faster because that woman always gives me heart attacks whenever she plays the piano. She always starts the piece differently, I remember that time in the castle when she played ravel. She started off differently that I was so nervous on what may happen to her performance. Not that I really care much about it, it just might make the people angry you know.

**8. You smile when you hear their voice.  
**This is crazy, I was not smiling when she called my name from behind. I was annoyed and irritated, I even yelled at her for declaring herself as my wife. We´re not even married yet! Wait what is with the YET? It´s not like I want to get married to her at some church in Paris. That is illogical thinking, definitely illusional.

**7. When you look at them, you can´t see other people around. All you see is her.  
**Of, course I have to look at her idiot face! If I don´t she´ll just wander off on her own. She is definitely that dangerous! What a foolish question! Her actions gets on my nerve, she acts just like an idiot that´s why.. that´s why.. Stop with the crazy signs!

**6. You start listening to slow music then you think of them while listening to it.  
**How would any song ever match up to her? I can never imagine a composer as crazy and wild as she is. Besides I always listen to slow music to help master my conducting! I don´t need any unnecessary thoughts while I am studying music, I do not want to insult music period.

**5. They become all you are thinking about.  
**I do not think of her! Maybe I can say rather that she thinks too much about me that is why when she does not disturb me anymore I wo- I have so much peace when she is gone! That is what I think of. Absolutely peaceful!

**4. You get high just from their scent.  
**NO HUMAN alive would say that the freaking girl has a nice smell that anyone would like. She can go on without taking a bath for 4 days! Is that even normal? Even her living habits are the worst, her room is practically unlivable every time that is why she always barges into my room. And I am always too kind to care about her hygiene that I wash her hair always but when I do that.. She has... A TERRIBLE SCENT.

**3. You realize you are always smiling when you yourself is thinking about them.  
**No way would I do that. Even in a billion years, she could just wish that would happen! I was not smiling when I remembered her. I was.. laughing because of her super idiocy. Talking to people like crazy, always saying, Mukya! and Gyabo! Are those words even acceptable to the dictionary? I believe not.

**2. You would do anything for them.  
**Yes, probably I would do ANYTHING to make her stop calling me her husband. Besides, feeding her, making her sleep in my room, teaching her, being with her, cleaning her room. Those things are obligations because I don´t want anyone go complaining about her hygiene, her room and her freakingly awesome piano playing. THOSE ARE the only reasons get it?

**1. While reading this there was one person in your mind the whole time.  
**This is not damn fair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Besides, she keeps on hanging up when I call it scares and worries me so much. It makes me feel like something creepy and bad happened to her although I am pretty sure that it is not harassment. I miss every damn second without her irrevocably crazy antics. I read her text messages all the time so that I make sure that she is really alright and so that I know what happens to her everytime. No matter how much I try I still walk slow but this way, I can observe her movement while she is walking fast. I feel embarassed when she calls me in my first name so I have to yell at her so she does not notice. I feel shy when I am with her because she calls me her husband because no one has ever been that persistent of showing her love to me. I become afraid that I might really fall for her whenever I think about her because of so many things that happen between us so my heart beats so much faster.

Whenever I hear her voice it starts my day, my day never starts and ends without me hearing her childish voice. In a crowd of many people all I could see is her, Because I´m afraid I might lose her from my sight if I do not look at her. Every time I play music, every piece, every melody reminds me of her every move and every action. In everything I do, it has a fragment of my memory of her. Every part of my body remembers and thinks about her, wherever I am I still worry and care so much for a girl like her. Even though, her hygiene is very poor she has a scent that makes me want to hug her tightly in my arms. I smile when I think about her because I realize that..  
She is simply one of the kind and that her amazing piano skills dazzle me and from the time I met her, good things happened.  
I want to protect her with all I can, I want to catch up to her marvelousness, I do not want to lose her from my sight that is why, if being by her side every time means protecting her I would do so.

She is all I can think of, just when I thought I already shook her off she comes back my mind.

Noda Megumi or Nodame weird, unhygienic, an idiot, I fell for her piano playing once and now I think..

I´m entering her world, I think I´m crazy..

Coz I have fallen for a girl like her.

END

* * *

Thanks a bunch for reading please review!


End file.
